Juice extractors commonly have a base housing a motor and controls therefor, a centrifugal type blade basket for comminuting the produce to release the juices, a filter for separating the produce into juice and pulp, a juice bowl in which the juice collects, and a lid for covering the juice bowl during operation.
Such juicers are subject to a variety of design considerations. It is generally desirable to: (a) maximize the amount of juice extracted from a given piece of produce, while (b) minimizing the amount of pulp in the juice. Operational safety is also a consideration of paramount importance.